All in the name of love
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When a person you thought you knew holds a rather dark secret behind closed doors it can change your view on said person. Though some secrets are better left buried like a pirate treasure that has no map to it's location. KevEdd/Kevedd. Warning: dark themes, blood, gore, death, violence, graphic content, disturbing content especially for some readers and yaoi. Rated M for a reason.


AN:

Ok I'll admit I've only seen very little of the actual show but even so I have fallen in love with the Kevedd ship so I will be doing my best anyways. Also this is my first fanfiction of Ed Edd n Eddy. However based off of my research mostly into the pairing I will be doing my best to make any Ed Edd n Eddy stories as best as I can.

This is just a little something to note when reading this story.

WARNING. Here is a reminder to make sure you know all the warnings. This story contains dark themes, blood, gore, death, violence, graphic content, disturbing content especially for some readers and yaoi aka homosexuals or boyXboy. This is the final warning I am giving you before you continue reading this dark tale. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! If you don't think you can handle it then turn away now. I'm warning you and am very serious about this warning. This story is seriously _not_ for everyone.

Hope you enjoy if you're gonna read this.

Kitkat.

"So Double Dee." Eddy says as he approaches Edd slinging his arm around the other's shoulders. "What money making thing have you made this time?" He asks with a grin.

Edd turns to Eddy. "Sorry Eddy but I have not invented anything new right at this moment." He says as they keep walking.

Eddy's face falls. "Awww come on. Double Dee. You usually have something by now."

"Inventing stuff takes time, materials, ideas and skill. I cannot just make something out of nothing." Edd explains.

"Fine fine." Eddy rolls his eyes and drops his arm from around Edd. "But you should have something soon. I need to find more ways to make more money."

"Don't rush science Eddy." Edd says with a slight sigh.

"Well let me know when you have something." Eddy heads away neither boy noticing the glaring eyes watching one of them as they walk away from each other.

Later…

Eddy alongside Ed walks up to Edd's home and sees an invention in the front yard.

It looks to be some kind of rocket mobile.

Eddy grins. "Now that is what I am talking about!" He says getting Edd to turn to him.

"Now Eddy this is only a prototype." Edd says.

"All the more reason to take her out for a test run!" Eddy says with a grin on his face. He grabs Edd and Ed taking them onto the machine and hits the ladled switch.

In an instant they are speeding off somewhere as they cling to the invention in order to not get thrown off.

Edd also has one hand on his hat to avoid losing it as there is great wind working against them thanks to the speed. "This velocity has a high chance of ending tragically!" He says a little louder to make sure he's heard.

"Can you imagine all the money I could make by selling this thing!" Eddy calls back with the biggest grin on his face that he can make. "We need more of these! Then I'll be rich!"

Edd sighs with a slight shake of his head only to blink when he sees a rather large rock ahead. He turns to try out the steering only to see it must have broken off at some point possibly due to Eddy having turned it to max speed right away. He turns back only to close his eyes tightly bracing for impact.

They crash and go flying.

Edd skids on the ground getting a scrap on his elbow. "Ow." He sits up and inspects the wound but it doesn't look too bad. He turns seeing the invention having crashed quite badly in the rock.

The rocket like engine he had attached is no longer on probably due to some wiring or something jousting out of place or having less fuel than he thought either that or they used it up faster than calculated.

Eddy looks disappointed at the invention. "Aww. Now we need to fix it." He says then looks thoughtful. "Well once we get it back up and running this will bring in millions!"

"That was a fun ride Double Dee." Ed says with his goofy grin.

Someone in the park they ended up watches them only to let out a low growl.

Closer to evening…

"Hey how sweet!" Eddy says with a grin as Kevin hands him a five dollar bill and he doesn't even question it since Free Money! He takes it eagerly and sniffs it. "Awwww. That new money smell." He sighs happily then looks to Kevin grinning. "So now what shovelhead?" He questions.

Kevin smiles. "Now. You take a nap."

Eddy blinks in confusion. "What?" He blinks again as things begin to become blurry only for him to fall down and the next thing he knows is that his vision has gone black.

Kevin's smile turns into a smirk. "Easier than expected." He chuckles to himself.

Eddy groans as he begins to awaken. "Ohh. My head." He blinks but his vision is rather quite blurry making him have to blink a few more times to try to clear his vision. "Where…. Where am I?" He wonders almost sleepily. "Wha….. What happened….?" His vision finally starts to clear and he finds himself in some kind of basement with cement flooring along with grey walls. He tries to bring his hands down to try to rub away the receding blurriness but finds he can't actually move. He looks up as best as he can only to see that he is strapped to some metal like table surface that is standing so if he wasn't strapped to it he could be standing to lean against it. He looks around himself as fear rises up in him and notes of the different equipment all around as he can tell what some are for such as the knives and a hacksaw but doesn't understand others like the metal container sitting on a cart. He also notes that the room isn't that brightly lit but it is still a decent amount of light. "What's going on?" He questions as he starts to shake a little.

A door opens making Eddy freeze as his heart skips a beat at the sound.

Dare he turn to look to who will be standing there.

Footsteps enter into the room and pause only for the door to slam shut.

Shakily Eddy slowly turns to see who has entered this room.

Standing there by the door is none other than Kevin himself.

"So you're awake." Kevin says with a smile on his face.

"What is this Shovelhead?!" Eddy demands. "Is this some sort of sick prank!?"

Kevin laughs at him. "Oh you dork. You amuse me." He moves over to where the tools are at as Eddy watches him glaring.

"What are you planning?" Eddy demands of the other.

Kevin picks something up but Eddy can't see it as Kevin is facing away from him leaving him to glare at the back of Kevin's body. "A lot." He answers simply.

"You had better let go of me! Before I decide to throttle you and report you!" Eddy almost shouts.

"No." Kevin replies simply as he looks at what else he has.

"People are going to notice that I'm gone." Eddy points out with a smirk coming to his face. "They'll start looking then you'll be discovered."

Kevin chuckles. "Oh I'm not worried about that." He responds and points to the wall by the door. "I've been able to keep them away from here."

Eddy turns and gasps at what he sees.

Sarah and Nazz's heads are on pieces of wood like some stuffed animal heads.

Eddy quickly turns back to Kevin as his heart begins to race. "W-What have you done! You monster!" He begins to raise his voice. "Why are you doing this!? Are you some psycho!?"

"No. Far from it." Kevin says holding up a rather large knife as if to examine it as it glints slightly in the light while also making sure that Eddy can see it. "I assure you that I am quite sane." He shifts just enough to look over his shoulder at Eddy without really turning his body.

Eddy shivers as the look in Kevin's eyes as well as that smirk is chilling especially since he is completely defenceless right now.

Kevin is looking at him with a look of hate, contempt and malice shining in his eyes.

"L-Let me go Kevin!" Eddy says as he realizes just how dangerous this situation really is. "Come on man!"

"Too late Eddy." Kevin responds with a voice full of contempt and he lowers the knife.

"What'd I ever do to you!?" Eddy questions with a glare.

Kevin turns to fully face Eddy this time with one hand placed on his hip which is the hand holding the knife as Eddy mentally notes since the knife is pointing away from Kevin in full view. "You got too close to my love and on top of that my love got hurt." He answers simply.

"What?" Eddy gives a confused look. "What are you talking about!?"

"I saw you." Kevin says lowering his hand so both are at his sides and he moves over towards Eddy. "I saw you throw your arm around my love then get my love injured." He explains with anger in his voice as if the memory of it is flashing once again before his eyes. "You were getting too friendly with my dearest for starters!" He stops when a little in front of Eddy.

Eddy struggles against the metal cuffs, that are attached to the table like surface to keep him there remaining helpless, around his wrists and ankles.

"I will destroy anyone who threatens our love." Kevin's tongue pokes out to lick part of his top lip only to pause there for a moment before retreating back into his mouth.

"Who is this so called love of yours!?" Eddy questions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kevin questions smirking wider. "Double Dweeb is mine and mine alone. I will not allow anyone to stand in the way of our love or ever hurt him."

"What!?" Eddy gasps. "You're insane!"

"I told you." Kevin moves closer until he is right in front of Eddy. "I am…" He raises the knife only to swing slamming it into Eddy's shoulder as he has to slam it downwards since Eddy's arms and legs are spread to make him in a star kind of shape. "SANE!"

Eddy flings his head back with a holler of pain.

Kevin chuckles. "Scream all you want." He says in a confident tone. "No one will ever hear you." He twists the knife causing Eddy to let out another howl of pain. "Let your final screams be worth something. But don't you dare think of wasting them all at the very start. I hope to still hear some good screams the further along we get." He says and slowly pulls the knife out of Eddy.

Eddy clenches his teeth at the sharp pain it is giving him and a slight whimper of relief once the knife has exited his body.

Kevin looks at the bloody knife with a frown. "Pfft. Not even a starving vampire would want such blood from someone like you." He says with a rather flat voice. His eyes flicker back to Eddy who is glaring and slightly panting. His smirk returns to his face. "What a pathetic glare." He comments. He slams the knife down cutting Eddy's side.

Eddy lets out a groan of pain.

"Just as pathetic as you." Kevin says as he pulls the knife back then swings it at Eddy again this time cutting Eddy's arm. "So pathetic." He slashes Eddy's leg by his knee. "That it cannot be put into words." He cuts Eddy's cheek then pulls the knife back lowering it as if to admire his handy work as well as truly enjoying the groans of pain he got from Eddy with each hit he had given him.

"You're disgusting. A disgusting criminal!" Eddy says with one eye closed in pain while the other glaring right at Kevin.

"Oh?" Kevin frowns. "Well dork….. No…. You don't even deserve to be called anything the same as Double Dweeb." He growls. "A rat." He's smile as if he likes how that rolls off of his tongue. "Yes~" He licks about half of his top lip before letting his tongue once again go back into his mouth. "That is much better." He turns to look to the knife. "Well enough of this. Time to get down to business."

"I thought you were already doing that Shovelhead." Eddy says cracking a smirk.

Kevin laughs. "Oh how idiotic of you. That was merely a warm up." He says slightly glancing over his shoulder as he pauses before turning back to continue to heading back to where he got the knife from. He puts it down. "But enough playing around now."

Eddy swallows harshly wondering what exactly is in store for him if that was only a warm up or even just playing around.

Kevin picks up a certain tool that makes Eddy shake slightly at the sight of it. "Does a hacksaw really hack anything?" He questions to himself. "It's a saw. It doesn't hack." He turns back to Eddy.

"W-What are you going to do with that?!" Eddy questions.

"Oh something that a dirty filthy rat like you will enjoy." Kevin responds and Eddy does not like the sound of that at all. He begins to move closer to the other with the handle of the hacksaw in one hand while the other hand holds the safe part to hold as to avoid cutting himself. He stops once he is once again in front of Eddy and he releases the light grip he had on the part that isn't the handle. "Time to put this to good use." He lowers the hacksaw downwards as Eddy's eyes widen when he feels the cool metal of the side of the hacksaw against his lower stomach.

"N-No!" Eddy gasps as he begins struggling not really noticing his cutting his stomach a little by doing this. "Don't do this Kevin!"

Kevin chuckles then moves the hacksaw down lower moving it side to side.

Eddy stops struggling and screams at the top of his lungs as the hacksaw cuts into his crotch. He can't hold back the few tears falling down his face as this goes on.

Kevin keeps going until Eddy's crotch is cut enough that his cock and balls fall off down to the ground.

Eddy is whimpering at the lingering pain and is starting to get a little dizzy.

"There we go." Kevin says. "Not so manly now are you?" He slightly chuckles to himself before turning away again this time he goes to the container after putting the hacksaw down.

Eddy's watery eyes are closed tightly in the pain and when he hears something being opened with the lid clattering to the floor he dares to take a peek. He opens one eye enough to see Kevin grabbing some tongs like tool usually used by blacksmith's on burning hot metal.

Kevin pulls out a thin but long nail. He turns coming back over to Eddy who spots a small drop of something falling from the pointed tip down to the ground. He brings it up towards Eddy's face. "Can you guess what this is?" He asks.

Eddy shakily shakes his head as he stares at it with wide open eyes.

"You will soon." Kevin says simply as he brings it towards the cut on Eddy's cheek.

Eddy turns his head trying to move as far away from that nail as possible.

Almost gently Kevin trails the pointed end of the nail along Eddy's cut on his cheek.

Eddy whimpers at the stinging feeling only to start to feel his cheek warm up in which he realizes what is really on that nail that caused the drop to fall to the ground.

Kevin brings the nail down to one of Eddy's legs not touching Eddy's body after touching the cut on the cheek. He finally presses it against Eddy's thigh as if deciding where to put it. "Hm. Here seems good enough." He says then he brings the nail back.

Eddy's eyes quickly shut tightly with tears starting to stream out instead of just a few slipping past as he braces himself for impact.

"Tears already?" Kevin almost purrs as he notices the tears this time then he brings the nail down hard and fast causing it to slam into the middle of Eddy's thigh.

Eddy screams at this no longer holding any tears back.

Kevin releases the nail as it remains in place in Eddy's thigh with a single drop of blood trickling down said thigh. "The poison will work nicely to give you extra to the pain you already deserve." He says.

"K-Kevin." Eddy says in a voice full of fear and pain. "J-Just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this. I-I promise." He pleads no longer caring about his pride. "Just don't do this."

"That's all it took to break you?" Kevin questions with a smirk wide on his lips. "Well you had better save some tears. This isn't over yet. You're still very much alive."

Eddy is shaking uncontrollably at this point. "Please Kevin! Just don't do this!"

Kevin heads back to get another nail and comes back to Eddy to put it into Eddy's other thigh.

Eddy tries to move away but can't thanks to the restraints.

Kevin slams the nail into Eddy's thigh causing Eddy to let out a particular loud scream.

Eddy tosses his head back as he screams causing some tears to go flying and the back of his head to make a thud against the metal surface.

Kevin goes to where he got the stuff from and puts down the tongs.

Eddy sobs then looks to Kevin with a glare as his body begins to react with the poison causing him to be sure that he won't have long left. "Double Dee will never love a monster like you." He says with restrained pain in his voice.

Kevin turns giving the iciest glare that Eddy has ever been given by anyone making Eddy to shiver at the chill that jolts down his spine. He heads out of the room for a moment.

Eddy turns to the restraints to try to remove himself from them hopefully before Kevin gets back. He can't help whimpers and groans of pain as he moves his injured body to try to get free causing sharp pain to shoot through his body like lightning.

Kevin's footsteps are heard walking back into the room making Eddy stops.

Still teary eyed Eddy turns to Kevin only to blink in terror causing tears to fall a little more heavily down his cheeks.

Kevin approaches Eddy with the metal baseball bat in one hand. "I do believe you know what this is for." He says.

Eddy clenches his teeth. "Yes. And you are only making your chances with Double Dee into the negative digits."

Kevin raises the bat now using two hands then swings it right down onto Eddy's head.

"He could never love someone like you." Eddy hisses through his pain.

Kevin takes swing after swing right at Eddy.

Eddy takes the pain just grunting only giving the satisfaction of Kevin seeing his tears as he beat over and over again with strikes from the bat.

Darkness takes over his vision as he falls into unconsciousness.

"It is you that Double Dweeb will never love!" Kevin snarls. "He will never love a filthy rat like you who doesn't even care about him!" He keeps going until he stops lowering the bloody bat as he slightly pants.

Eddy is limp and more than likely dead by now.

Kevin catches his breath and releases a heavy sigh as he closes his eyes. "He'll love me…. Just wait and see…" He stands there for a few moments then opens his eyes half way only to look up with a glare at Eddy's body. "Time to clean up this mess." He says to himself and he drops the bat to start with what will stink more aka the body. "I have another trophy." He says with a smile. "To hang next to the girls and the ones that don't even deserve to have a chance at Double Dweeb will be able to hang out together." He pushes the button on the back of the table causing the restraints to open letting Eddy's body fall to the floor. He grabs the other's wrists that he notices are red from the struggling but pushes it aside dragging the body over to the buzz saw to begin the process to claim his prize.

It take him all night but finally he has gotten everything he needed done.

He looks down at himself noting that he needs a shower as he has blood on him.

Later at school…..

Kevin arrives late at school and almost runs into Edd.

"Ah Kevin." Edd says as they look at each other. "You weren't there but we got paired up for a project."

"Then how about we go to my house after practice?" Kevin asks. "We can work on it then."

"Sure." Edd says in agreement with a smile that makes Kevin's heart skip a beat. "What time will work for you?"

"Well come around at about eight. I'll have showered and practice will be done." Kevin says.

"Then it is agreement." Edd says in agreement only to head off to his next class.

Kevin grins. "Can't wait."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast including practice though it helped that he was rather late today.

Kevin races home heading to quickly shower so he is ready for Edd comes over. He is glad that he had disposed of the body before heading to the school. He made sure to scatter the remains in different spots when no one would see though he made sure to go around with the parts in bags to hide them.

No one even stopped him to ask about the bags and it helped that he made sure that the bloody parts on him were covered up so no one noticed.

Once done his shower he gets dressed in his usual clothes before he gets the feeling he should go downstairs.

In fear that his father, who is home for once though probably getting drunk, might have stumbled into his secret room he hurries down tunnel visioning on his hurry to get to his secret room.

He skids to a stop and his eyes widen when he sees that the door is open but….. it isn't his father in the secret room… He walks towards the other as panic starts to fill him.

Edd spins around fearfully and finds himself looking into Kevin's eyes. "K-Kevin?" He stutters. "What is this!? You're father let me in saying you were around somewhere and….. and I find…. This!" He raises his hands as if to gesture to the room.

Kevin shuts the door softly since they are both in the room. "I can explain." He says looking down.

"I'm listening." Edd tells him crossing his arms over his chest but showing obvious signs of fear that he will be attacked.

Kevin notices this. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"I want an explanation." Edd tells him. "And it had better be a good one."

Kevin almost winces but holds back. "I was doing what I had to." He begins. "I swear Double Dee." He adds making sure that Edd knows that he is being much more serious right now. "I wanted things to be simple but life didn't seem to want to be that nice to me." He can't meet Edd's eyes suddenly feeling heavy guilt that hit him like a thousand bricks. "I…."

The truth is always the best….. Right…..?

"I love you….. Edd….." Kevin finally admits. "And when I saw Nazz and Sarah showing interest in you I just kind of lost control… Then when Eddy as getting too friendly only for you to get hurt but he didn't care… I snapped about that and….. And… I'm sorry….. I'm so sorry." He keeps his head down to avoid looking at the eyes that are probably looking at him with pure hate and anger. "I will understand if you hate me….. I just wanted to protect the one I love and…. And the chances I had with you….. But I guess…" He doesn't even notice a few tears fall from his eyes. "I guess that it's too late now….. After all I've done…. You deserve so much better than me…. I should turn myself in… Huh? You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

There is a few moments of silence then there are some footsteps.

Kevin closes his eyes tightly letting more tears flow as he waits for the dreaded sound of the door opening then closing.

….. But… His teary eyes snap open in shock when he feels arms wrap around him.

He looks to the other who is hugging him.

"Kevin…. I've never seen this side of you." Edd says.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" Kevin asks not caring about the tears going down his cheeks.

Edd pulls his head back from the position where it's over Kevin's shoulder until he can meet Kevin's eyes. "I am." He says. "But. If you could see yourself….. You would see something I never thought you had." He continues. "A softer side Kevin. You were strong all the time I never thought someone as strong as you could break down with guilt and tears." He doesn't break the eye contact. "You know what I see when I look at your face and eyes?" He asks. "I see guilt, regret and a Kevin who has lost his way down a dark path. Kevin, you're stumbling around in the dark while trying to stay on the path so as to not get lost in the darkness you have found yourself in and you are looking for the light of good on the path ahead of you. You know that what you did was wrong and you regret it. You are even willing to admit it to the authorities even if it means you will be locked away." He watches Kevin's eyes that blink in surprise. "You just need someone to help you get back on the right track." He reaches a hand up using his hand to gently brush away one tear falling down Kevin's cheek. "And I can help you." He says a little softly. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this because I can see the heavy guilt in your eyes. But don't think that I won't be giving my own punishment on you for this."

Kevin can't help but smile and get more teary eyed. "I understand!" He hugs Edd as close as he can resting his chin on the back of Edd's shoulder as he lets out a sob and sniffle.

Edd keeps him close as he lets Kevin cry to him for a bit.

Once Kevin calms down they pull apart and Kevin wipes his eyes.

"Now." Edd says. "We'll work on the project later. We have a week to do it and this is more important."

Kevin nods. "Yeah ok."

"Now. For your punishment before we get too busy." Edd says and Kevin listens waiting to see what the other has in store for him. "There will be no couple anything until I feel you have been punished enough." He states. "No if's ands or buts. This rangers from holding hands to even dates."

Kevin feels that this must be some kind of torture because he finally has Edd close yet isn't allowed to do anything really. He closes his eyes accepting it since it's better than being forced to never see him again if he had gone to give himself to authorities. "Ok." He agrees.

"Good. Then let's get cleaning." Edd turns to the room. "Do you have any place to put the tools?"

"From the kitchen to a shed in the backyard." Kevin says. "Don't worry. I cleaned them well after I'm done." He adds in assurance.

"Well I think it would be best to keep them in the shed." Edd says turning to Kevin. "What about your father? What will we say if he sees us?"

"He's probably drunk at this point." Kevin waves it off. "We can easily convince him he was seeing things."

Edd nods. "Alright. Go find a bag to put as much as we can into it."

Kevin heads out of the room leaving the door open to go find a bag that can be used to make sure that they won't have to make many trips. He comes back with a large back duffle bag that was just lying around. He hands it to Edd and the two begin to put the tools that will fit into the bag while being careful to not hurt themselves or each other.

The tools that can fit inside fit inside with space left for more.

Kevin closes the bag. "I'll take it out to the shed." He says as he stands up. "Also I plan to bury the head mounts."

"I'll come and help you with that." Edd tells him also getting to his feet.

"Alright." Kevin nods and takes the bag to the shed deciding to just throw it into the shed for now and maybe they'll be able to put the tools to actual good use sometime. He does admit that the bag is a little heavy but he ignores as he walks upstairs, through the kitchen seeing his father passed out on the table with eight beer bottles on the table either standing or knocked over. He is sure there might be at least a few more that was drunken lying somewhere around here. He ignores it and goes outside to the back yard where he goes to the metal shed that just came with the house but was never actually put to use. He throws the bag in then brushes his hands together feeling triumphant on getting the bag out there before turning to head back into the house. He gets back to the basement seeing that Edd has gotten the head mounts in one of the extra garbage bags he had lying around just in case he had to stuff a body in it but became unused as it sat collecting dust. He had used other plastic bags for the body parts since burying a whole body together is obviously not a good idea if TV is anything to go by.

"The sun is only setting." Edd says. "We should burry them together." He tells the other as he turns to Kevin.

"Ok." Kevin agrees trusting Edd on this. "We can take my bike. We don't need to worry. My old man is passed out drunk."

"Ok." Edd follows Kevin as they head to go get Kevin's bike. "What are we going to about the table with the restraints?"

Kevin looks thoughtful as they continue walking.

What can they do about that table? There is no way to just take it somewhere to hide because it has the restraints on it and it isn't exactly a small or light thing.

That's when Kevin gets an idea like a light bulb going off in his head. "We could seal it off in a secret room."

Edd blinks as Kevin turns to him with a smile on his face.

"I mean. We can transform the room into a different room. Then we can also have a secret room that is to never be opened where we can hide that thing." Kevin says as he turns as they head out towards Kevin's bike.

Edd smiles. "That's a brilliant idea."

Kevin grins at that.

They get onto Kevin's bike as Edd secures the bag to the back before wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist.

"Let's make haste." Edd says.

Kevin nods and begins heading off as Edd keeps his feet back so as to not let their feet bump into each other that can cause an accident.

"Do we have a destination? This ride will be rather pointless if we don't." Edd asks.

"Yup. I know the perfect place." Kevin assures Edd and he turns heading towards a forest. "There's a part in the forest that only I've ever been to. We can bury the bag there."

"That's a good idea." Edd admits.

"I left a shovel there since taken a shovel around with bags would seem suspicious. So I leave it there and pick it up when I need to bury anything such as these." Kevin admits.

"Hush. Right now we'll worry about getting there." Edd hushes the other holding on to keep himself from falling.

Kevin goes along paths with some hidden by bushes or other foliage as they are taken through a maze like place until they arrive to where there is a beautiful hidden place with the river not too far off.

"The area in front of this part of the river is rapids." Kevin says. "So anyone going down the river avoids it because they deemed it too dangerous especially since the area around the rapids are all muddy slopes."

"You chose well." Edd tells him.

Kevin parks his bike by a large rock and Edd grabs the bag before they head to look for the spot to dig.

"We will need to take in account anything that could happen. So we must not burry it in the water because over time the current will reveal it and it can be hard to predict how fast that will happen." Edd begins. "We will also need to account for anything like landslides that might happen. So I calculate that the best spot would be on the ground between the river and any cliffs. So when or if a landslide occurs then it can cover it up even more."

Kevin blinks as he listens to Edd ramble only to shake his head before looking back to Edd who meets his eyes. "I trust you." He says with a smile. He goes to the spot between the rocks where he keeps the shovel and takes it out. "I'll dig. I only have one shovel." He says. "Mark the spot with an X. Like a pirate map or whatever."

Edd chuckles then begins to look at the ground and it's surroundings thoughtfully as he lets himself calculate the best spot.

Kevin watches him from where he stands as he finds he rather likes the view especially when his eyes dart downwards to Edd's ass. He can't help the grin spreading across his face.

"Kevin. If you are quite done checking out my anatomy here would be a good spot." Edd draws an X with the toe part of one of his shoes.

Kevin blinks out of his dreamy state and heads over to the other. He slams the shovel down to begin digging tossing the dirt behind him that will be the pile that they will put over the bag.

"Make it a good distance down." Edd says.

"Yup." Kevin says in agreement as he continues to dig.

Edd sits down to watch the other dig. He places the bag down next to him and can't help but admire the other as he can see the others strong body ripple with muscle.

Kevin continues to dig for a good while until he is a pretty good distance down.

"That's good!" Edd calls down to him.

Kevin stops and looks up to the other who moved to his hands and knees to peer more down the hole.

"I'll get a vine or something to help pull you up!" Edd says and hurries away to go find something. He finds a rather large stick and pulls it out of the bush. He inspects it confirming that it is thick enough to withstand someone climbing it. He nods in satisfaction then hurries back to Kevin. "Here! Use this to get out!" He says and carefully lowers the stick down.

Kevin attaches the shovel to a part of the stick. "Bring that up!"

Edd does so begin as careful as he can to avoid hitting Kevin.

Kevin ducks to avoid a swing from the shovel as it slightly swings.

Edd gets it up and puts it down on the ground before lowering the stick down again to allow Kevin to climb up.

Kevin grabs it and begins climbing while Edd holds it as steady as he can.

Soon Kevin is out of the hole and Edd offer a hand to help him finish the climb that Kevin takes.

As soon as Kevin is out Edd pulls his hand away.

"Now go ahead and toss the bag in." Edd says pulling the stick out. "I'll put the stick in a bush and when you're done covering the bag we can hide the shovel."

"Ok." Kevin agrees and gets to work.

Once everything is over it's time to head home but Edd gets Kevin to drop him off at his own place where he says see you tomorrow to Kevin due to it being dark out.

"Double Dee." Kevin says making Edd pause only to turn to look to him. He glances down slightly. "Eddy told me that you would never love someone like me….. I didn't listen to him at first….. Then when you had found my secret room…. I thought he was going to be correct….." He looks up again to look to Edd. "So… Thanks. Thanks for believing in me and helping me get back on track." He gives a smile. "And for giving me…. You…. Us, a chance."

Edd smiles back. "It is no problem Kevin." He says then heads inside of his house.

Kevin heads home himself needing a shower and a good night of rest. He smiles all the way there.

Not even being able to hold Edd's hand might be torture but at least the other is giving them a chance and him a chance to become someone that Edd will stay with for the rest of his life.

A year later…..

Kevin walks down the hall to his locker.

It's their last year at high school and throughout this year not being able to truly be with Edd has been torture causing Kevin to pretty much be ready to burst at this point.

Edd has been patiently working with him through the year.

If Kevin snaps and beats someone for saying something wrong about Edd then Edd is there to stop him before he goes too far.

….. And to Kevin's dismay it ended with a few times of Edd getting hit when trying to stop him… Though it helped majorly in stopping the fight going on as Kevin would stop immediately to take care of Edd….. Forgetting completely about the one he was fighting slash beating.

A few people would push the two towards each other as they notice the two are closer now but of course Edd just has to tease Kevin with the punishment of that they can't do couple things.

Eddy became classified as missing only two days after his death just like how Sarah and Nazz did when people noticed their absence but so far the police have no leads or anything on the three leaving the case at a dead end.

The police have increased patrols but have found nothing on the case that is really frustrating people since they want whoever has taken the three to be put in jail; too bad they would never see that day.

Kevin and Edd put the table with the restraints into an corner of the room that they sealed off and made the room that used to be used for Kevin's killing into a man cave like space.

While doing this though Edd made sure to keep everything between them professional and it helped that Kevin did most of the work so it was like community service that had been added to his punishment though that was worth it in the end.

Kevin makes it to his locker only to blink when he sees a sticky note on it. He begins to read what is written on it in familiar writing.

 _Date night tonight._

 _You go ahead and figure something out._

 _See you at eight at my place._

Kevin grins and fist pumps the air. "Yes!" He says happily and he takes the sticky note off of his locker only to place a kiss on it. "Oh you have no idea just how many things I have planned that I have been waiting to use." He says with a wide smile.

The two ended up going to a nice dinner place that Kevin has seen in Edd's eyes of wishing to go to try to the food there.

Edd went on in excitement for a few minutes on how this place has such a variety from different places with the normal sized menu has it so all the food items are from different countries.

After all it is what the place is famous for.

Their relationship all goes extremely well and when Kevin proposed to Edd he said yes.

The end.


End file.
